dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Legendary Legacy
Dragon Ball: Legendary Legacy is a fanon being created by KazionKnight. It follows the next generation of Z-Fighters centuries after the original group has passed, as they stand up to the challenge of fending off new threats to ensure the safety of the planet in the absence of Earth's old protectors. Reformation Saga In With The New The Z-Fighters were a thing of the past, but in the wake of their loss was a fresh era for Earth. Descendants of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks mixed well with the likes of humans, a steady flow of partial Saiyans becoming present among the population. Vegeta's perseverance to revive the Saiyan race was enough to influence their descendants, as a wish from the Dragon Balls turned them into full-blooded members of the warrior race. Buu's contribution came in the form of creating an entire Majin species, whose prominence came swiftly with their fast reproduction. The old Piccolo did not cease to affect the increasing diversity either, as his many offspring influenced the creation of multiple Namekian tribes. Thanks to the group's actions, the arts of ki spread rapidly, with the amount of powerful beings rising respectively. However, peace is always destined to be interrupted, and one man was aware, for unlike the rest of his allies, he had not yet faded away. A familiar face forgotten in time like the rest of his legendary friends, the Turtle Hermit himself, Master Roshi. '- Age 1100 -' The bald hermit's head felt the pleasant touch of an occasional gust as he lounged around in his chair, mildly deep in thought. His interests had recently been perked by the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai, the first tournament of its caliber since the last one held hundreds of years ago. Hopefully, this would serve as a chance for him to resolve a problem before it could escalate, as some recent discoveries of his hinted at the possibility of a new threat. Although the thought of an actual enemy appearing rarely crossed Roshi's mind because of Earth's long-lasting prosperity, part of him instinctively knew that it would happen sooner or later. Therefore, the Tenkaichi Budokai seemed like the perfect opportunity to find the most powerful warriors available, something he realized would be a necessity for preserving the peace of the future. The wait was short-lived. Roshi left his secluded island behind, embarking on a trip to the tournament's location. He took a seat below most of the crowd, finding a relaxed spot to observe from. As expected, there were plenty attending, and his anticipation released at the sight of the fighters who were preparing for the upcoming matches, the prevalence of youth among them far more obvious than past tournaments. Even when suppressed, their power levels were a promising sight to behold. At last, the announcer approached the stage. "Alright, folks! The moment you've all been waiting for, let the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai begin!" The crowd responded with an eruption of excited cheers. The first two of sixteen fighters entered the arena, both of them getting into their respective battle positions. One, a fairly built teen with wildly spiked black hair, was the first to speak. The fighter, who appeared to be a partial Saiyan, carried on, "I'm looking forward to this fight! You know how big of an event this is?! I can't wai-" "Shut up, kid. A weakling like yourself is not worthy of my time," the other fighter, a rough-looking man with a far messier, scraggly hairstyle rudely interrupted. "Hey, you're no fun! Fine, let's get this going, I'm fired up!", the vibrant youth responded. Annoyed, the unfriendly man cracked his knuckles, extending his right hand outward like a claw. With the signal from the announcer, the match began in an instant. Both fighters dashed towards each other, as the youngest one landed a solid hit on his opponent's gut. Seconds later, the fierce competitor crashed to the ground, and the black-haired warrior casually took the victory. The announcer was absolutely stunned, "Excuse me, sir. Wh-What is your name? That was incredible!" "The name's Senzo, and I'm a proud warrior bearing Saiyan blood. Keep your eyes peeled for more!", the enthusiastic participant jumped out of the arena, awaiting his next turn. Master Roshi relaxed his old body, his attention at its peak, "Saiyan blood, eh? Even looks like I can barely discern a tail, I wonder how much the boy's got in his system. I'll make sure he's recognized as a person of interest." And so, the strongest competitors gradually begin showing themselves, as the weak mixture of power hiding what the tournament truly has to offer is stripped away in defeat. Soon, the Turtle Hermit shall receive what he searches for, and he will be undoubtedly pleased with his findings. The Real Battle Begins Category:KazionKnight Category:Fan Fiction